


独家记忆

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 我希望你，是我独家的记忆。成团夜现实背景
Relationships: 南嘉
Kudos: 4





	独家记忆

每⼀场⽐赛后都会有庆功宴，这是定式。有多少⼈真⼼实意在庆祝不得⽽知。成团 11 个⼈，⼯作⼈员聚集起来⼏百号，热热闹闹摆了酒席。

未成年⼈不能饮酒。周震南把焉栩嘉⾯前的酒瓶移⾛。焉栩嘉抬头看他⼀眼：“我⼜没打算喝。”

⼤家脸上还带着妆，舞台上⼜唱⼜跳折腾了⼀番，焉栩嘉眼下晕出⿊⿊的⼀⽚阴影，⿐尖也脱妆了，在⼤屏幕变换的光影⾥凝成⼀个明亮的⼩点。

周震南赛前胃不太舒服，跟精神压⼒脱不了⼲系。这会⼉⼈松弛下来，他的眼⽪肿出薄薄⼀层粉⾊，眼⾥的⾎丝还清晰可⻅，但眼神却是明亮的。两⼈都没再说话，焉栩嘉把⼿贴在周震南后背上，惊异于他体温的低，后知后觉意识到室内冷⽓确实很⾜。

周震南的⼿很凉，没什么⾎⾊的⼀抹⽩搭在桌上。焉栩嘉歪着脑袋观察他的神⾊，“你要不先回去休息，胃还是不舒服吗？”

周震南摇摇头，把⾃⼰头上发胶⽀撑不住的⼏缕额发抓上去。他问⼯作⼈员要了个发箍，很滑稽地戴在头上卡住摇摇晃动的头发。

“陈姐刚刚满世界找你们俩，”翟潇闻举着团扇⼀样⼤的鱿⻥飘过来：“不过现在晚了，我这是最后⼀个。”他把鱿⻥串在两⼈⾯前展示⼀下，⼀滴混合着⾹料的油滴在周震南⼿背上。周震南咦⼀声抽纸⼱去擦，翟潇闻就把鱿⻥递到他嘴边：“吃⼀⼝，就当给你道歉了。”

周震南语⽓平平：“你⾃⼰吃吧。”

翟潇闻举着鱿⻥⾛了，那鱿⻥⼀点热⽓都没有，显然是已经凉了。焉栩嘉喊住翟潇闻：“今天晚上怎么住啊？”

翟潇闻头也没回：“你能睡得着？”

周震南趴在圆桌上，焉栩嘉站起来拿了瓶矿泉⽔喝，⼜犹豫着开⼝：“震南你要不还是先回去，躺着舒服⼀点。”

周震南趴着开⼝：“焉栩嘉，你从哪⾥来？”  
我？焉栩嘉愣愣地指⼀下⾃⼰：“你是问⽼家吗，我是⼭东烟台的啊，现在住在深圳。”

周震南就笑，焉栩嘉被他笑得后背发⽑，周震南把脸埋进胳膊⾥，焉栩嘉听到他说：“我从哇唧唧哇来，到哇唧唧哇去。”

焉栩嘉啊了⼀声，说那我也是。周震南抬起头双⼿抹了⼀把⾃⼰的脸：“我怎么⽼在这种时候谈⼈⽣。”他给⾃⼰开了⼀瓶饮料咕嘟嘟喝了半瓶，焉栩嘉在⼀边开⼝：“有这三个⽉也挺好，我觉得⾃⼰⻓⼤了。”

他说得⼀本正经，周震南笑他：“⼩孩⼦才喜欢说⾃⼰⻓⼤了。”

你也没⽐我⼤多少，焉栩嘉也笑着去推他。周震南站起来活动了⼀下胳膊：“⾛了⾛了，拍合照去了。”

庆功宴很晚才散，⼜闹哄哄地要下⼀场。以张颜⻬为代表的⼀众⼈决定通宵打游戏，也算是⼀种报复性发泄。焉栩嘉的神情是想加⼊他们，但赵磊睡得早，他怕⾃⼰半夜熬不住回去吵着他，在⻔⼝犹豫着咬⼿指。周震南⾛过来拍⼀下他的胳膊：“想什么呢？⾛啊。”

焉栩嘉说我不知道要⼲什么啊，往哪⼉⾛。⼤通铺阳光房肯定是不住了，⾏李都还在那⾥摊着，⼈流全往包下的酒店涌。他们回去拿了点东⻄，周震南取了房卡，冲焉栩嘉示意了⼀下。焉栩嘉也不知道怎么的，脚步跟着就去了。

“早知道是来谈⼈⽣的，我就去和张颜⻬他们打游戏了。”焉栩嘉把⾃⼰埋进被⼦⾥，周震南坐在另⼀张床上看⼿机，听到这话以后挪到床边，伸⼿去够焉栩嘉的胳膊。焉栩嘉把被⼦扯起⼀个⼩⻆，你过来么，他很⾃然地问。周震南在⾃⼰床上⼀个⽴定跳远跳到焉栩嘉床上， 撞了⼀下焉栩嘉的⼩腿，两个⼈对视了⼀秒，都没忍住哈哈笑了起来。笑完以后周震南去捏焉栩嘉的胳膊，他现在才真正放松下来，单眼⽪眉眼都是柔和的⻆度。周震南躺进被窝的时候还被⾃⼰的⻓睡⾐绊了⼀下，整个⼈算是摔进去的。焉栩嘉缩在被⼦下⾯⼜是笑，怎么那么喜欢笑。周震南在⼼⾥嘀咕，⼼情却完全好了起来。他去捂焉栩嘉的嘴：“你别笑了，”顿⼀顿，“嘉嘉。”

“好的，南南。”焉栩嘉很听话地闭了嘴，但眼睛还是弯的，周震南也不知道⾃⼰那⼀刻脑⼦被什么糊住了，竟然低头亲了⼀下焉栩嘉的眼睛：蜻蜓点⽔⼀样掠过。做完这个动作两⼈都僵住，焉栩嘉单⼿撑着胳膊坐起来，周震南⼩声问他：“没⽣⽓吧？”

焉栩嘉先点点头，然后⼜摇头，再点头。像个⼩笨蛋，周震南⼼⾥软软的，他说：“那我亲了啊？”

真正吻上嘴唇的时候焉栩嘉闭了眼，⼿很紧张地扒住周震南的肩膀。周震南的锁⻣硬硬的， 嘴唇却很软，焉栩嘉也不会亲，就由着他，微微张着嘴⽅便周震南吻进去，⾆尖搅在⼀起的时候焉栩嘉觉得脸上的热度⼀点点升到头顶，整个⼈下意识地想贴近对⽅。亲完以后两个⼈简直是黏在⼀起，周震南抿着嘴憋笑，把⼿搭上焉栩嘉放在⾃⼰肩膀上的胳膊：“你别那么紧张。”

焉栩嘉把头撇过去，这下脖⼦的红也暴露了，但当事⼈根本没意识到：“空调打太低，我有点冷。”

周震南挪过去在床上探身，把空调哔哔调⾼两度，然后转过来问焉栩嘉：“这样呢？” 

焉栩嘉装模作样：“嗯，现在差不多。”

第⼆天早上起床，焉栩嘉磨磨蹭蹭地不动，周震南先隔着被⼦推了他⼀把，发现毫⽆反应， 低头在他⿐尖亲了⼀下。焉栩嘉噌⼀下坐起来，瞪着眼睛看他。周震南说还要去收拾东⻄呢， 快点起别让他们等。刷完⽛焉栩嘉⾛到床边换⾐服，周震南已经穿好了鞋在等他了，⼿机有⼀搭没⼀搭地划着，眼睛还是在他身上。焉栩嘉也换完，端端正正坐在床沿上。  
“可以⾛了吗？”周震南站起来拿包。焉栩嘉对上他的⽬光：“那⾛吧。”  


？算是彩蛋：

⼤团综⾥焉栩嘉亲⻥，周震南举着⼿机在边上起哄，笑得腰都要直不起来：“嘉哥的银幕初吻给了条⻥！”

周震南⼼⾥美滋滋：谁能想到呢，初吻在我这⼉。


End file.
